


2020

by frausorge



Series: hashtag [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Marcus doesn't think about it until after Doug cleans house.
Relationships: Evgeni Nabokov/Marcus Sorensen
Series: hashtag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084424
Kudos: 1





	2020

Marcus doesn't think about it—doesn't have a reason to think about it—until after Doug cleans house. Even then it doesn't come up at practice, when he's draped in blank gray and Nabby's squatting with Joner in the opposite crease. It's not till they dress for their next game that Marcus sees Nabby eyeing the sweater in his stall. 

Marcus tugs at his laces again and stands up. Nabby's gaze meets his. Marcus pulls the sweater off its hanger and over his head. 

Nabby's eyes run, lightning-quick, over Marcus's body. "Looks good on you," he says.

Marcus swallows hard.


End file.
